debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Creature
|-|Crawling Horror= |-|Terrorbreak= |-|Swimming Horror= |-|Shadow Hand= |-|Mr. Skitts= |-|Mr. Skittish= |-|Eyes= |-|Shadow Watcher= |-|Shadow Knight= |-|Shadow Bishop= |-|Shadow Rook= Summary A Shadow Creature is a type of Monster in Don't Starve. Hostile Shadow Creatures have a Sanity aura that drains the player's Sanity at a rate of -100/min., but killing one will restore a small amount of Sanity. Shadow Creatures drop Nightmare Fuel when killed. The Shadow Pieces are Shadow Creatures exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. They are based on the Clockwork Knight, Clockwork Bishop, and Clockwork Rook. With exception of the Shadow Knight, they have attack patterns completely different from the Mobs they are based on. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | At least Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Shadow Creature, Shadow Pieces, Crawling Horror, Terrorbreak, Swimming Horror, Shadow Hand, Mr. Skitts, Mr. Skittish, Eyes, Shadow Watcher, Shadow Knight, Shadow Bishop, Shadow Rook, "Them" Origin: Don't Starve Gender: Unknown Age: Inapplicable (They exist before time) Classification: Darkness, Monster Attack Potency: Island level (Shadow Creatures can harm other survivors) | At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher (They were considered a threat to Maxwell when he had the Nightmare Throne) Dimensionality: 4-D (Darkness exists within a higher transdimensional plane) Travel Speed: Infinite (Shadow Creatures existed in a timeless void before Maxwell created the Constant) Combat Speed: Infinite (They can tag other Shadow Creatures and survivors, the strongest creatures are comparable to the Nightmare Throne) Reaction Speed: Infinite (Scaling to other their combat speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Class 1 Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Macrocosmic+, likely higher Durability: Island level | At least Macrocosmic level+, likely higher Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Macroversal (Can affect other worlds) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal and Abstract Existence (Type 1, Shadow Creatures embody concepts as they exist solely as ideas and have no physical form whatsoever, they only manifest through the mind), Higher-Dimensional Existence and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, as the concepts they embody transcend reality due to existing in a higher plane than said reality), Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation (They teleport away when receiving damage), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2, darkness is directly referred to as nothingness), Aura and Madness Manipulation (Shadow Creatures have an aura that reduces sanity), Damage Transferal (Damage dealt to darkness is sent to another dimension), Reactive Power Level (Shadow Pieces get stronger during the fight), Shapeshifting and Duplication (Shadow Bishops can transform into multiple bats), Limited Movement Nullification (Multiple Shadow Watchers can prevent survivors from moving), Flight (Can float through gaps), Sleep Inducement (Nightmare Fuel can be used to make others sleep), Water Walking (Can stand on water), Dream Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Darkness can manifest dreams into reality), Acausality (Type 4, existed before time and reality), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to the real world) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Key: Shadow Creatures | Them Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Don't Starve Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Concepts Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Magic Users Category:Madness Users Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Acausality Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Characters